The Night Visitor
by Hitobashira Alice
Summary: Lelouch holds a dirty secret. Some nights, he goes out to visit a very special friend...and lover. Lelouch x Mystery Character Suggestive themes, not for the faint of heart. And out-of-character moments.


**The Night Visitor**

The moon was already high in the sky when the post-mission briefing ended. Lelouch Lamperouge, Emperor of Britannia, the Emerging Hero, the Savior of Justice, and whatever else tacky, delusional names his people had come up with, had just finished a long and well-deserved hot shower. He tried not to think about the last battle and how he could have ended it faster and more effectively, as he had come to learn that he wouldn't be able to go to sleep until his brain succumbed to fatigue if he continued to replay possible scenarios upon scenarios.

Instead, he tried to focus on happier things. His easygoing past, where exams were the most challenging he had to face. His dear sister, who he had always loved no matter what.

And his newly found secret, his forbidden fruit.

He dried himself. The soft touch of the towel, combined with the increasingly improper thoughts rising in his mind, excited his young and slender body. He put on a white and fuzzy kimono bath robe without putting on anything else before. The naughtiness of the situation almost wanted to make him laugh. Oh, if only his so-called loyal subject could see their beloved champion like this!

Lelouch took the lotion bottle from his dresser and put it inside one of his bath robe's pockets. After putting his slippers on, he slowly opened his bedroom's door and peeked outside. There was nobody, as always. He closed the door behind him and heard the familiar click of the auto-lock mechanism.

Navigating the dark hallways had gotten easier after a dozen or so of his escapades. He could almost travel the entire way blindfolded. Finally he reached the door of his lover's room. He opened the door, filled with so much passion he missed the knob the first time, and entered it.

In the middle of the room stood his adonis, its smooth surface beautifully reflected the faint moonlight coming from the windows. Its four legs stood strong and firm, their thickness rivaled Lelouch's lower arms.

"Table-kun...I can't wait anymore..." his lips were trembling with excitement. With youthful vigor yet surprising gracefulness, he opened his bath robe and let it drop soundlessly onto the carpet. The chill night air made his bare body feel comfortable.

He moved his palm all over Table-kun's surface, feeling the fine finish of the ebony furniture.

"Are you as excited as me?"

Lelouch dropped to his knees and began to lick one of Table-kun's legs, tasting the hard wood on his tongue. The taste encouraged him further, and his tender tongue began to play with Table-kun's leg, massaging it and covering it with his saliva. He nibbled, massaged, and even playfully bit Table-kun's strong leg.

"Anh~ Does it feel good?"

Table-kun didn't answer because he's a table and tables tend to lack sentience and vocal chords.

"Playing hard to get eh? Well, I can't help it anymore, so please forgive me for being a dirty s***..."

Lelouch took the lotion bottle from his bath robe's pocket and poured some of its content onto his white liquid began to drip through his fingers. He smiled. He just would have to lick it off the carpet like he always did.

He lathered the lotion Table-kun's leg that he had serviced with his tongue, making it nice and slippery. He could not hold it any longer, he was about to burst in passion and longing.

"I-I'm doing it, alrigh-"

"Onii-chan?"

Lelouch's heart skipped a beat. He felt as cold as ice as he turned to look at the source of the voice, although he would recognize that voice anywhere.

It was Nunnaly Vi Britannia, the second-in-line for the Britannian throne, paraplegic, and his beloved and only sister.

She was in the doorway, her mouth opened in disbelief.

"T-This is not what it looks like! I can explain!"

Nunnaly shook her head.

"How does it look like anyway? It's kind of dark around here—oh wait...nevermind. But you did sound pretty panicked."

"Ah, I meant…umm…nothing!"

"If you say so, Onii-chan."

"Why are you awake anyway?"

"I…I. just woke up from this horrible nightmare and wanted to search for air."

"Oh. Well, I can stay by your side until you're back to sleep."

"That would be very nice, Onii-chan."

Lelouch, still fully undressed, walked towards his sister. He took the wheelchair's handle and began to pull it when he noticed something.

"Ah—"

"Onii-chan, what's wrong? And you don't have to carry me back to my room, I can do it myself."

"Oh no, Nunnaly, I insist."

"Well, if you say so…"

Lelouch rubbed the metal handle with his hands, feeling the cold metal against his skin. Yes, he definitely could get used to it.

When Nunnaly's asleep, he'd take Wheelchair-kun and…

Lelouch smiled; a smile that his sister could not see.


End file.
